Jason Clove
Personality He is a free spirit, he will always follow his dreams no matter what, he is a bit of a rebel in school, but in his house, he is an "angel". He may be funny and a bit weaird sometimes. He will always help you if you are his rel friend. Probably not really talkative, but definitively a hard-work person. History Parents Meeting: Kelly Clove was a young café waitress in Toronto, that couldn't go to college since her family had very little resources. The café was like "townlike", since everybody knew everybody, and no strangers went to it. But one fatefull day, a new customer came in, nobody knew who he was, but she fell in love with him since the first day. He would always sit in the same table, but that table wasn't meant for her to serve, that table was for Griselda, her "enemy". Until another day, when Griselda went absent for a day. Kelly, was the one who would serve in Griselda's area as well. When she went with the mysteious man, he smiled to her and she instantly blushed. He told her that his name was Boston. She served him what he asked for, and he invited her on a date, which she accepted. They dated for over a month, and since Griselda quitted, she would also him as well in the café.The day before Kelly's birthday, when she was asleep at midnight, Boston got into her apartment with some flowers. When she woke up and accepted the flowers, Boston made the air cold. She started to shiver and went back to bed, and invited him to go with her, so they could heat up, so he did, and ended up doing you know what. The next morning, when Boston woke up and realized what had happened, he woke Kelly up, and told her the truth. "Kelly, I need to tell you something." "What is it?" "My name is not Boston" "Then who are you?" "I need you to believe me, I'm not joking around, I'm Boreas, god of the North Winds." Kelly got a startled face, but somehow, he knew it was true and said "So all the greek mythology isn't..." "Mythology? Exactly. Since you may know, you are going to get pregnant, and our child will be a demigod, you need to take care of him, promise?" "Ye-yes" "You will send him to camp when the time is right, its a camp for kids like him/her, it's in Long Island, NY. When he fights against monsters, give him this:" he handed her car keys. She took them "What? Is he gonna run over them?" Boston sor of laughs "No, this is deadly weapon, when he presses the alarm button, it will turn into a deadly weapon, please take care of him, I love you." And with that he disappeared. Kelly rapidly packed up, and moved to the USA, where she met a guy named Jared Kent, (who had a kid already named Kirk ) who she fell in love with as well and married him, even before her pregnant stomach noticed. Early Childhood: He liked to play with his "brothers" (since he didn't know Jared wasn't his father) Kirk, and Cody. They used to read together and make fortes together. As Jason grew older, Kirk started to separate from him and Cody a bit. In general, he had a happy childhood. One of the problems was that he couldn't get things in school right. Every time he had a test, he would study for hours, but would always flunk. He then discovered at 9 years, that studying a lot, flunking, being too mild, and not having friends, wasn't the way he wanted to be at school, so he flipped the things around. He made up a story to his parents about him being bullied in the school, so they could change the school for him. The perfect opportunity to clean his past, and make a new reputation. The next year, in his first day of school, he acted like he was a bad boy, which rapidly made him take an empty spot in the popular gang. He started to become a rebel. The funny part was: he just payed deep attention in class, and even though didn't study, his tests scores would go drastically higher, getting many A's, higher than all his classmates. Nevertheless, being the bad boy and nerd at school, never changed him being the noble and mild boy all his family knew. His only true friend was Angie, a girl that was really good with him. First Monster Attack: When he turned 12, Kelly gave him the car keys, and explained when and how to use them. When he was 13, he was walking back from school, and he found a hellhound, he immediately preesed the alarm button, and a huge sword appeared in his hands. He needed to hold it with both hands, but when he got the hang of it, it was a split-second too late, since the hellhound pounced on him. The hound slashed at his face, but he got to barely escape the attack, giving him a gash at the left side of his ear. When he got back up, he got his sword, and with effort, slashed the hound, and it turned into golden dust. He got home and told Jared what had happened (Kelly was making herself a facial), so he, not knowing Jared was a demigod, took him to some mental exams, and the results said he had dyslexia, and he was ADHD. But Jared started to be suspicious. When Jason was 14, a giant scorpion found him, so Jason slashed at one foot, and it came right off, unbalancing the scorpion and making it fall. When Jason got closer to finish it, the scorpion pinched Jason's arm with its pincers, making him wince in pain, but he got to slash off the monster's pincers, and then stab the sword in its head, turning, again, into golden dust. At 15, he got attacked by a harpie, so when it flew down toward him and with its talons slashed at his feet, he knocked her over with the butt of the sword, and then, when in the ground, he cut its head off. But he went home, with a torn sleeve, and his upper arm bleeding. He went with Kelly this time, and she explained all about his true nature. He started to wonder many questions. Jared wasn't his father after all, and his brothers were just half brothers. Getting to Camp: After that, a few months later, when he was 15, almost sixteen, they went to the beach as a family. He was walking along with Kirk, talking about girls at school, when two telkhines came out of the shore and ran/slithered toward them. Both instictively got their weapons out, and killed the telkhines. When both saw that they had both seen the telkhines and fought them, Kirk asked "Are you like me?" Jason, as if reading his mind responded "You mean that you too are a demigod?". "Mmm yeah... I found out like a year ago, when dad told me Kelly wasn't my mother." Kirk said. "Oh I just found out like three months ago, when mom told me Jared wasn't my father." he responds. "But how could your age be so near mine, but we still be demigods, both? I mean unless Kelly was not faithfull to dad..."Kirk doubts. "No, actually mom married Jared when she was just pregnant." he interrupts Kirk's thoughts. Everything made sense now. They told their parents, (which both apparently didn't seem to know about it) and they concluded that they should go to Camp-Half Blood. When they returned to Austin TX. They bought plane tickets and arrived in New York, then they took a cab to camp, and today they got here. Jason was a son of Boreas. Weapons CB two handed sword Powers Relationships Images Kyle-121015-02.jpg Kyle-121015-05.jpg Kyle-121015-01.jpg Kyle-121015-04.jpg Kyle-121015-07.jpg Category:Demigods Category:Children of Boreas Category:DrXax Category:Male Category:Jason Category:Clove Category:Kyle 13 Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power